T'étais au fond
by Eutectic Lytic
Summary: ( Pas censé y avoir de résumé : OS inutile, imaginez le second personnage comme vous le voulez, je sais pas quoi écrire en résumé si ce n'est, "venez lire pour comprendre". Tout appartient à Monsieur Hussie à part ce qui m'appartient, rated K car c'est juste des mots maniés n'importe comment. C'est pas beau et c'est un Karkat-center. )


T'étais au fond

Je faisais traîner mes frusques derrière moi, elles glissaient sur les écailles du sol. Tant pis si y'a des trous, je me disais, qui pourrait encore me punir pour ça ? Ma tristesse n'est pas si insupportable, mais si je cours - alors je cours, de toutes mes forces, alors si je cours, si je garde cette clé contre moi, elle refermera ma peine, et déverrouillera celle de la pièce vide¹, j'arrêterai de glacer mes joues de ce cruor² cruel, et je sourirai sans honte.

Y'a rien dedans, y'a rien autour, c'est autre part là où personne ne peut l'appeler ici ou là-bas – qui voudrait le savoir ? Ce n'est qu'un cocon vide, quelque chose sans goût, sans odeur ou son – et pourtant, elle a essayé, mais comme moi, on la remplit toujours de n'importe quoi. Alors, je cours, je serre toujours la réponse du soulagement, je fuis des spectres qui me crient de mourir, de disparaître – je cours d'un pas effréné, pour vider mon existence de celle des autres. Puis je ris, à en crever, car je vais être heureux. Car la pièce vide sera remplie, et elle aussi elle aura besoin de moi. Et on sera deux.

Elle a gobé les mouches du temps et les a fait dégringoler par terre, elle attend son tour en évitant de s'écorcher sur les bouts de verre sales, elle regarde les mois passer en elle alors qu'indestructible aux temps des saisons, elle se remplit de vie puis se vide, et un jour quelqu'un viendra pour elle, elle y croit encore.

Mes pensées qui sont remplies de poussières, elle t'attendront et lorsqu'elles t'auront trouvé, elles deviendront légères, et toutes ces escarbilles mangées s'enflammeront, et je serai libéré. Et je partirai en fumée, et je serai libre. Plus jamais je n'aurai à supporter le poids du cinabre, je dormirai dans des nuits nycthémères, à ce moment là cette couleur ne ressemblera plus à l'horreur et le désespoir, il se il se teintera de fuchsine amour, je sais que ça arrivera, que je te trouverai comme la pièce vide me trouvera.

Peut-être que je pourrai m'envoler comme les nuages de cigarette, et tu m'accompagnera hein ? Et demain ou dans un mois, ça n'aura plus d'importance, mes barreaux lacérés me crieront de rejoindre les choses que je n'ai jamais vues.

Alors je cours, pour savoir m'évaporer, je cours loin des autres pour te trouver loin d'ici.

Et puis j'ouvre la porte, et ça fait un bruit, et je sais que ce bruit lent qui fait trembler tous mes membres est celui de l'appel à la délivrance. Et je pousse le lourd bois rongé, et je vis. Et je te vis. Et je me demande alors « est-ce qu'on vivra ? » et je ris, je ris et je pleure car je savais que mon cœur allait être rempli, car tu sera toujours au fond comme tu l'a toujours été, car ce jour-là, t'étais au fond et t'étais pas encore parti en fumée, car tu m'avais pas encore arraché mon rêve, t'étais au fond et tu souriais.

Coucou c'est moche au revoir.

Oh allez. – lèche cul mode enclenché – Alors vous avez aimé ? :DDD Une grande review pour la grande personne que je suis et le petit truc que c'est ? :DD Mais je m'en fous madame si personne n'a lu.

Première 'fic' postée ici. J'espère que vous avez bien détesté car mon but c'était pas de plaire mwahaha. Le personnage (ou les) appartiennent à Monsieur Hussie de notre cœur, le fait que ce soit rude d'avoir le sang rouge pour un troll l'est, en toute logique, aussi. Disclaimer à la fin hell yeah.

Oui, c'est tout petit. La raison, je l'ai écrit initialement sur un coup de tête en px papier (oui px papier) de 2,5. non vraiment j'écris tout petit. Brefouille Jacouille, je crois que c'est tout ce qu'i dire. Pas corrigé.

¹ le pêne est une partie de la serrure actionnée par une clé, qui va dans la gâche (donc l'ouverture où vous glissez votre clé) pour ouvrir/fermer une porte. Oh et merde si vous comprenez pas. C'est _vraiment_ dur à expliquer…

² le cruor est la partie du sang qui se solidifie. Remarquez mon habilité à faire deux jeux de mots en une phrase.


End file.
